


untitled (still out of it bare with the writer)

by alligirl116



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Speed Dating, only like one line of them mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed dating!!!!! Sound fun, not really. But who knows who you meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (still out of it bare with the writer)

Why didn't I just say no? I am sure that I would not be in this mess if I had lied and said that I had plans. But no, I told him that I was free tonight. So here I am, speed dating. Smiling as another dumbass tells me another story that sounds suspiciously like a movie plot. The stupid bell finally rang telling me it was time for another potential date to step up. I looked over to James as he watched the red head walking away from his station. I had seen that look before, he was already in love with her. 

"Hello" a voice called over my shoulder. 

"Oh sorry hello" I finally looked back at him, "Wow." He was hot, he had long black hair and beautiful grey eyes, and had a bad boy vibe. 

"Thanks, you are pretty good looking too." Yeah right I thought to myself and almost laughed, with all my scars and dull green eyes. "I am Sirius." 

At that I really started laughed, "Thanks but no I am not." 

"No, my name it is Sirius." I stopped laughing, 

"Oh I am sorry for laughing. I am Remus." There was an awkward silence. "So what brings you here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Need a date for my cousins wedding, someone that I know her husband will hate." He said with a smirk, "I hate him, he is so uptight and thinks that he is better than everyone." 

"Yeah, that makes sense." I rolled my eyes. He laughed, "So what brings you here? You are too sexy to be single." 

"Well this is going to be boring compared to your reason but, my friend dragged me here, he is going crazy being single." Just then the bell rang, "and it looks like our time is up." I said frowning, I hoped he would stay but I didn't think he would stay for me. 

He looked at the guy waiting for him to move, "Just go around me, I like this one." The other guy rolled his eyes but looked at me and went on to the next guy anyway. 

"See that is why I don't believe you when you call me sexy." 

He rolled his eyes and paused before trying to look seducing, "Then how do I make you believe me." 

"Let's just talk about something else." I suggested. 

"Okay, but on one condition, you have to go out with me? And I won't call you sexy, beautiful, or gorgeous for the rest of the night." I could fell my cheeks heating up, 

"Okay, sounds fair enough." 

"Right so about our date, sweetums, what would you like to do?" He said with a smirk causing me to blush. 

"Something simple." 

"Okay candle light dinner on the beach it is." 

"You can't be serious?" He laughed,

"I am Sirius."

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been a bit out of it and I could not stop myself from the "Are you serious?" Thinking Sirius instead, old joke but who cares. Also the wedding that it mentions briefly would be Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy


End file.
